


Mess

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [7]
Category: The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: A slice of parenting





	Mess

“Ah, dammit!” 

His voice rang through their apartment, guttural and dripping with frustration as yet another glob of baby food hit him in the face instead of the intended mouth of the baby who was supposed to be consuming it. He grunted, yanking her bib up and wiping his eye as she giggled and flopped her hands around. 

“Language!” His partner replied. 

“Andy, she’s a baby, I could call her a little fuck nugget and she’d laugh and have no idea what I was talking about.” M finished wiping his face. “Why don’t you try?”

Andrew came over, taking the baby food and spoon from M before pushing him out of the chair with a bump of his hip. M moved, taking a squeeze of Andrew’s rare before he sat down and grinning wide as he stepped away. Jenny bounced in her high chair watching the two men as they flirted.

“Is that what you’re calling her now? Our little F Nugget?”

M watched as his partner scooped out food and managed to feed the child in one motion as if this child hadn’t just dumped half that little jar all over him. He wrapped his arms around Andrew’s shoulders and huffed. 

“Take in the baby, they said. It’ll be fun they said.” 

Andrew laughed. “Stop, you know you’re a big softy. Especially with this baby.” 

M eyed the child before turning his attention back to Andrew, kissing his chin and jawline, moving his hands down his partner’s broad chest.

“Not right now, I’m feeding our child.” 

With a heavy sigh, he pulled back and eyed Jenny with a furrowed brow. 

“You did this.” 

Jenny laughed and bounced again in her chair, this time bumping the arm holding a spoonful of baby food so that it launched across the room and managed to land smack in the middle of M’s forehead as if she’d aimed it that way. 

“You’re so lucky you’re cute, Jenny. So. Very. Lucky.”


End file.
